


Мальчики не плачут

by damony



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damony/pseuds/damony
Summary: Ирука всегда знал, что он не такой как все
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 2





	Мальчики не плачут

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Алёны Швец - "Мальчики не плачут"

Ирука всегда знал, что он не такой как все его одноклассники. Кроме того, что его родители погибли исполняя свой долг Конохе во время нападения Кьюби, Ирука никогда не засматривался на одноклассниц.  
Они не интересовали его в то время, как большинство одноклассников засматривались на сверстниц и пытались всеми правдами и неправдами проводить с ними больше времени,  
звали гулять и просто обсуждали между собой как меняются фигуры девчонок с годами проведенными бок о бок.  
Ирука всегда уважал чужие личные границы, и даже во время переходного возраста, но просто списать тот факт, что девушки не вызывали у него какого-либо желания, на уважение личных границ не получалось. Особенно когда он осознал, что его все же привлекают одноклассники - только не девочки, а мальчики... Ирука всегда знал, что он не такой как все его одноклассники. Кроме того, что его родители погибли исполняя свой долг Конохе во время нападения Кьюби, Ирука никогда не засматривался на одноклассниц.  
Они не интересовали его в то время, как большинство одноклассников засматривались на сверстниц и пытались всеми правдами и неправдами проводить с ними больше времени,  
звали гулять и просто обсуждали между собой как меняются фигуры девчонок с годами проведенными бок о бок.  
Ирука всегда уважал чужие личные границы, и даже во время переходного возраста, но просто списать тот факт, что девушки не вызывали у него какого-либо желания, на уважение личных границ не получалось. Особенно когда он осознал, что его все же привлекают одноклассники - только не девочки, а мальчики...

Принять это было тяжело, потому что рядом не было никого, кто смог бы сказать: "Ирука, это нормально. Испытывать симпатию к человеку вне зависимости от пола - это нормально".  
А потом случилась первая любовь - главный задира и хулиган всея Академии Рюнноске Гин. Квинтэссенция самоуверенности и силы, за которой тянулись ребята послабее. Сначала Ирука пытался все списать на харизму, на которую покупались и сенсеи академии и одноклассники и даже Хокаге. Но потом понял, что дело не только в желании иметь такую же силу и быть в окружении людей. Он понял, что его привлекает сам парень. И это не платонические чувства. Ируке было нелегко. Но потом стало еще хуже - Гин выбрал Ируку в качестве игрушки для битья и жизнь стала невыносимой. 

"Хулиганы затащили после школы обманом  
И на теле снова новые раны  
Тушили о его запястья спички  
Подростки — самые жестокие обидчики"

В тот раз, когда компания Гина выловила Ируку после занятий в очередной раз, все стало совсем печальным. На нем не осталось живого места и это при том, что он никогда не слыл последним слабаком.  
Синяки и ссадины долго не сходили с тела Ируки, а большую часть ожогов приходилось прятать под мешковатой одеждой. Беседовать с Хокаге о происходящем и выворачивать душу не было ни малейшего желания.  
Однако, куда сильнее Ирука был истощен и уничтожен морально. Потому, что человек, в которого он влюблен и которым в некотором роде восхищается, жестоко избивал его из раза в раз и не давал залечить старые раны, нанося новые - физические и моральные. Убивая все хорошее, что иногда мелькало в жизни одинокого сироты. Со всеми событиями взгляд Ируки становился все тускнее, угасая слишком быстро, не получая ни малейшей возможности восстановиться и искрить, как это было когда-то прежде. С каждым разом Ирука становился все более неуправляем для сенсеев и все больше привлекал внимание  
хулиганов, которые отыгрывались на нем за все. А Ирука молчал и терпел. 

"Ведь мальчики не плачут"

В тот раз, когда его оставили истекать кровью за каким-то старым обветшалым домом, поймав по пути из Ичираку, Ирука лежал на морозной земле и даже не мог проронить ни слезинки. В голове был полный сумбур и хотелось умереть. Он в полной мере осознал, что если ты слабее и отличаешься от "нормы" - ты никто. А если ты никто, до тебя никому нет дела. Струйки крови, стекающие из разбитой губы и носа оставляли глязные разводы на лице, превращая его в то, чем он, по его и мнению остальных и являлся - в мусор на дороге. Ему хотелось умереть. Встретиться в загробной жизни с родителями и уже, наконец, быть счастливым. Но не все так просто. Вернувшись домой и отмывшись прохладной водой от грязи и крови, Ирука уснул в пустой комнате. Но даже во сне ему не было покоя. 

"Мама и папа, простите, я странный  
Влюбился, не было ни ночи, где не снился  
Тот кудрявый парень, что глумился  
От его ботинка рана  
Сложно любить своего хулигана"

Со скамьи Академии прошло много времени. И Ирука смог приянть себя. Хотя бы отчасти. Он даже смог простить и отпустить все те ужасные воспоминания, связанные с Академией, и стать сенсеем для юных шиноби. При этом он старался быть наставником и плечом поддержки для всех, кто готов был открыться ему. Он не хотел, чтобы его ребята выходили из стен Академии такими же поломанными, каким оттуда вышел он. Еще успеется. Они, в конце концов, шиноби. И это их будущая жизнь. Жизнь полная боли, страданий и воспоминаний. Да, в ней могут быть хорошие моменты - коллеги, друзья, возможно  
для счастливчиков, любимцев удачи - семья. Но боли и тягот в ней куда больше.  
Несмотря на то, что Ирука старался преодолеть себя и очень часто ему это удавалось, воспоминания - горькие и мучительные, приходили к нему во снах. Гнали его, погружая в пучины одиночества и отчаяния, не давая до конца выбраться наружу и вдохнуть полной грудью. Полностью принять себя. 

Но так было до встречи с ним... После того, как в жизни Ируки появился Какаши, которому все было абсолютно безразлично и реальную значимость имели лишь близкие люди и долг деревне, Ирука стал понемногу меняться. Со вниманием Какаши стали приходить тихие, но не одинокие вечера, уютное молчание, а еще иногда стали отступать кошмары о прошлом. Поначалу сенсей и не понял, что с ним случилось и почему неожиданно стало легче дышать. Какаши, помимо легкости принес в жизнь Ируки умиротворение и принятие. А еще показал, что отличаться от все остальных - это нормально. Он словно малого дикого звереныша приручал Ируку. Приручал к теплоте, к поддержке и отдаче позитивных эмоций. Учил тому, что все может быть иначе, все может быть всегда лучше, если рядом правильные люди, если сказаны правильные слова  
и сделаны правильные, человечные действия. Какаши показал наглядно, что любовь и привязанность не всегда больно, что это светлые чувства и ими нужно наслаждаться, а не бояться и скрывать.  
Ирука был благодарен Какаши за это. За то, что научил как правильно, что научил любить без оглядки на то, что на это скажут другие и без боязни, что любовь принесет только боль.  
Сейчас Ирука знает и принимает себя таким какой он есть, несмотря на то, что он другой, он отличается от остальных. И Какаши отличается. Абсолютно, абсурдно, противоречиво другой. Но это хорошо.  
Ирука никогда не отпустит Какаши, как и тот никогда не оставит его. А вдвоем отличаться от всего мира и вовсе не страшно. 

А кошмары отступают со временем совсем. 

"Ведь мальчики не плачут", думает как-то Ирука, - "Ведь все могут и должны быть счастливыми. И я счастлив".


End file.
